memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
North Torr
North Torr is one of the most crowded districts of the Torr Sector of Cardassia City, on Cardassia Prime. It was described as "militant", and supplied low-skilled labour and personnel to the Union. Its inhabitants were in general proud of their military and its actions, and often also hostile to other species and powers due to service deaths. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Old North Torr North Torr before end of the Dominion War supplied many of the soldiers who served in the enlisted ranks of the Cardassian Union. It was a crowded distict, and had a free hospital. Arati Mhevet was born in the hospital, and Rugal Pa'Dar would work there as a nurse. North Torr was a close-knit community. Arati Mhevet was born in North Torr, but when she informed on her uncle - a dangerous malcontent - to the Obsidian Order she and her father were forced to leave the district and move to East Torr. The lower class district also had a firmly embedded gang culture, with one run by Velok Dekreny, who ran protection rackets and other criminal enterprises. After the War Following the Dominion War, North Torr became an impoverished shanty town of informal settlements and dispossessed people. Though it recovered, it suffered economically from the lack of a strong military or industry. The remaining military was also less keen to recruit soldiers from North Torr, perhaps because they were often too old-fashioned and xenophobic. Indeed in 2385, the people of North Torr still remembered old wounds well, for example the success of the Bajoran Resistance that had cost the lives of many "boys" from North Torr. At night, the streets were dark, the buildings temporary and community was found in the alcoholic dens of geleta houses. The Federation's Allied Reconstruction Forces attempted to rejuvenate the area, and liaison officers would visit North Torr schools to attempt to encourage integration and modernisation. Bajoran officer Aleyni Cam was one such officer. The poor and rejected situation led to the growth of extremist movements in the district. The Dekreny Gang, having survived the Jem'Hadar, used this opportunity to leverage more power, and became connected to the operations of the secretive nationalist sect, the True Way. Inspector Mhevet would attempt to bring down the Dekreny Gang, but was unsuccesful as of August 2385. In that year, East Torr activist Coranis argued that the ineffectiveness of the Constabulary was allowing Dekreny's gang to "take control". The thousands of people living in North Torr often agitated towards nationalist ends. Evek Temet used his conservative policies to attract support from North Torr, blazing that the Federation, by stopping Cardassian militarisation, was preventing "hundreds of jobs put directly into North Torr." The xenophobic nature of North Torr in 2385 made it dangerous for non-Cardassians to wander there, and in August that year Bajoran Federation officer, Aleyni Cam, was murdered in the district by Dekreny Gang members and a corrupt City Constabulary inspector. Also liberal North Torr members were beaten and persecuted by members of the Dekreny Gang. In 2385, Ambassador Elim Garak had a Cardassian Guard officer, Ravel Dygan go undercover in North Torr. Dygan, posing as Rakhat Blok, infiltrated the Dekreny Gang and learned of their connections to the assassination of Nanietta Bacco. This would lead to the arrests of several gang members, including the enforcer Colak and Tret Fereny, a corrupted Constabulary member. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Category:Cardassia